1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microtitration system for use in the conducting of body fluid investigations, such as diagnostic measurements.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,795 discloses a microtitration plate formed by a plurality of wells which are integrally connected to one another by rigid, breakable stems. The wells are arranged in straight rows extending at right angles in relation to each other, and a desired number of wells may be removed from the plate by breaking the breakable stems. The wells--whether separated or not--may be arranged in a tray having an array of posts extending upwardly from the bottom of the tray. These posts define a plurality of squares, and a well may be received in each square and may engage with adjacent posts so that it is retained in the tray by frictional forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,672 discloses a similar microtitration plate and a corresponding tray or holder with a grid-like structure defining well receiving openings or apertures. A wall of each of the substantially square apertures is severed to provide a flexibly deformable clamping element for frictionally engaging and holding the well received in the aperture. None of these known well receiving tray structures may ensure that a well is safely received in a well receiving aperture so that the well does not unintentionally fall out when the tray and the wells received therein are moved or turned upside down, for example during a washing step.